


Proxy

by evilmouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: An Abundance of Pronouns, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dathomir (Star Wars), Everybody Lives, F/M, I pick and choose what I want from canon, In Media Res, It didn't exist, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Nobody Dies, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, The Erotic Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Vaginal Sex, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: Another woman is pleasuring our dashing Jedi...Written for the Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs challenge.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs





	Proxy

There were few things as pleasing as the sound of ripping clothing. Zippers, fasteners, buttons, all had their necessary place. But the satisfying shred of material being rent in lust-fueled impatience definitely fell into the high end of the audible gratification spectrum.

The Jedi tensed when she shoved his sleeves down his arms, trapping his limbs for an instant. Taking advantage of his distraction, she swiped a wet kiss across hot and parted lips. A second’s hesitation, then he seemed decided, tongue meeting hers with confident pressure.

Then, forced to choose between maintaining the contact or freeing himself, Skywalker picked the latter. A purbole screeched in the distance as his arms fought with a twist of elbows and shake of shoulders. Suddenly one hand was on her cheek, the other against the thin material wrapping her throat. There was too much feeling in those fingers, and she shoved him back, rough, onto the muddy ground.

Gentle touch was the opposite of what she wanted.

He was quick, naturally, even without using Force-enhanced reflexes. Opportune instinct had cushioned his fall, but instead of getting to his feet, Skywalker lounged back on his forearms, one eyebrow cocked in a questioning look that was perversely reminiscent of someone else. 

There could be no doubt as to the truth of his heritage. Best not to dwell on that now. 

The Jedi’s mouth opened as if he were about to speak, so she pounced, knees landing soundlessly on either side of his hips as a purposeful kiss silenced him.

She could feel the muscles lining his neck straining to give as good as he got while her lips oppressed his, harsh and unforgiving. Releasing his mouth with a fragmented gasp, she descended, shrugging off the bared biceps trying to compress her shoulders and draw her closer to his chest.

Hooking her fingers into the waistline of his pants, she tugged once, a warning. She wasn’t averse to ripping these off him either, if he wasn’t immediately cooperative.

Having learned his lesson with the tunic, Skywalker raised his hips and facilitated, inquisitive eyes fixed to hers. The lack of daylight here had turned the land aphotic, but the gleam of his stare, bright and unwavering, seemed strong enough to summon the sun.

That pretty, pouty mouth opened again, perhaps an attempt to slow her progress, or ask questions she had no interest in answering.

“Don’t say anything,” she commanded, “or these get ruined too.”

With a tight smile, appallingly attractive on that face, he pressed his lips—still glossy with their combined saliva—together in an exaggerated movement. Message received.

A small jerk of that dimpled chin towards his feet. The request was clear, but she’d be damned if she’d take off his boots for him; they weren’t playing house. And although he did have a point, something about sucking Skywalker’s cock with austere Jedi garments pooled around his shins was appealing. Plus his legs were encumbered by the material, restricting his actions—undeniably a preferable state. So she ignored him, turning her attention to the cock in question.

Her stomach clenched, her lungs hollowed at the sight of his exposed flesh. Desire travelled like a tightening rope from her throat to her thighs. Whatever else Skywalker may be, he was inarguably handsome, from the slightly crooked line of his nose to the definition of his bronzed quadriceps and everything in between. She drank in the air, inhaling the familiar, fetid oxygen of this planet.

The swamps of Dathomir challenged the understood concept of what a brackish ecosystem typified. By definition the wetlands were humid, crimson mist swirling around massive tree trunks and hovering in stagnant clouds above the murky waters, but it was _cold_. Now, however, the stinging temperature scarcely mattered; her pernicious core had turned molten, burning from within. 

This was assuredly a bad idea, but fortunately it was justifiable a hundred different ways, domination by proxy perhaps paramount among them. Yet revenge, control, mastery of self, sexual corruption, and proof that she didn’t care, those were also obvious contenders. Backwards as these motivations may seem to an outsider, claiming Skywalker would consolidate and affirm her own sense of power.

Feverish in the jungle chill, her eyes narrowed in appraisal at the stripped man who met her gaze with no apparent self-consciousness. He knew how tempting he was, he _had_ to, and she couldn’t determine if it made her hate him more or less. It scarcely mattered, though. He was hers, temporarily at least, and she was going to do anything she wanted to him.

To punctuate the private assertion, she wrapped her right hand around his ready erection, edge of her palm tight against the base of him. It was unsurprising that he was so quick to betray those lofty Jedi tenets that were so laughable, so misguided. The rigid cock between her fingers was too insistent for him to back out now. She smiled, a slow, satisfied expression that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Ready to defy your Order, Skywalker?” she whispered, the words a thinly disguised taunt. His family name on her lips stung—a piquant, treacherous flavor to the syllables. She was going to enjoy this.

Pure blue eyes sparkled at her, something mischievous in them. He looked more like his father than she was entirely comfortable with, in that moment, and her grip on his cock loosened, less certain.

“Luke.” He chose to correct her address first. “I _am_ a Jedi,” he continued, the affirmation bordering on arrogant. That tone also was inherited, she decided. “But new Order. Different rules.”

“Oh?” One corner of her reddened mouth quirked. “So this…” she squeezed lightly, then ran her tongue casually over the smooth head of his swollen cock. “…is allowed?”

A short, unchecked inhale of pleasure was her reward, and Skywalker pushed up from elbows to hands, looking with curiosity and something else—something not unlike discomfort—into her eyes.

“Do you _really_ think the old Jedi didn’t—”

She made a constricting circle with her thumb and forefinger, gliding it down the length of him, then followed with her mouth, taking him deep to shut him up.

_None of the ones I knew seemed to…_

She swallowed his cock as she swallowed pointless words. This wasn’t a good basis for discussion, nor the time for it. In fact, the last thing she wanted to do was talk, now that she had tasted him, or wonder if she could have ever done this with another Jedi, in another age.

It had been too long since she had _anyone_ like this—breathed in the scent of want spiced with shameless hunger—and it was simultaneously awful and wonderful to slake her sexual thirst with a specimen like Luke Skywalker. He was young, his cock silk and stone, the veins lining his shaft inviting pathways for her tongue to trace.

And trace she did, savoring the contrast of softness and steel as he surrendered with a groan. Stretched skin grew slick and shiny from her mouth, the Jedi quiet save for the occasional snagged breath at a well-directed slide of teeth or particularly forceful press of tongue. 

It didn’t take long for Skywalker’s respiration to develop more consistent strain—unevenness that smacked of exquisite desperation. She pulled her lips off him, meeting those now-unfocused blue eyes as her thumb trailed a delicate line along the slit at his tip. He sighed, watching, as she lapped up drops of precome. Sweet with an alkaline undertone. There was a metaphor in there somewhere, she frowned, closing her eyes against the thought.

Sinking her mouth to the base of him again, she sucked, hard. Skywalker moved his hands as if to caress her.

She surfaced quickly, concentration broken.

“Don’t,” she warned, hoping he heard the sincerity in the threat, given his particularly vulnerable position. If Skywalker annoyed her, she wouldn’t hesitate to demonstrate her wrath.

“I can’t touch you?” he protested, tone hovering between incredulous and resigned.

“Just shut up,” she growled, steely hands drifting up his torso, nails scratching lightly as she grazed his nipples. He shivered, cock twitching against her lips, and she returned to her work. 

Starting low, she twirled a wide and firm path up his shaft, then down the other side. Skywalker’s long fingers, white-knuckled, fisted against his thighs. With a contented leer, she licked down the seam of his sac, relishing the salt, the heat, before taking him again into her mouth.

She had expected him to argue. It was a good thing he hadn’t. Luke— _Skywalker_ —she self-corrected, cursing the man’s earnestness—was clearly naïve and inexperienced, despite being unexpectedly game for this sudden encounter. And as much as she had wanted him at her mercy, she was starting to want something else, a pulsing between her thighs building in urgency.

Decided, she pulled back, trying to ignore that curl of his lips, the lazy crack of eyelids that said he wasn’t in a hurry and was up—quite literally—for whatever she intended. The self-proclaimed Jedi was taking most of the bite out of her plans, but she could still enjoy herself.

Hiking up her flowing black skirt, soaked underthings shunted to the side, she eased onto his cock. Skywalker let out a soft grunt, but otherwise adhered to her wishes regarding silence and passivity.

This had not been a wise idea. He felt good, approaching amazing. It was _wrong_. A fractured light, a whitened heat that seemed to somehow both blind and hone her vision, poured from the remnants of mist around them. Through it she could see him, _only_ him. Skywalker’s undiluted essence was infused with supernova potency, dazzling tendrils trying to trap her, wrap her within and drown her in its blazing flood.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” she snarled, struggling for composure. “No Force, _Jedi_.” She spat the title like venom in his face.

“I’m not,” he shook his head once in denial. Damp hair clung to his brow, smile gone at her vehemence. “I’m not,” he repeated.

Liar. Of course Skywalker was without honor and she was a fool to not have anticipated this. His dishonesty was likely genetic, as well as typical of his affiliation. Whatever powers he was using, it was beyond the sex magick she was familiar with. The cock between her thighs was almost incidental to this swell of feeling, something starting at the base of her stomach and spreading, like a wave of starlight, beneath her skin. 

She had several options, but the two most obvious were to kill his deceitful, perfect ass where he lay, or ride it to her own satisfaction before doing so. With a brief incline of her head, she scanned his lean form, contemplating violent ends that were rapidly polluted by sensual ones. 

Biting her lip, she met his gaze. He was propped up in the sodden dirt, eyes serious, sweat glistening on his forehead. She was _dangerous_ , surely he had sensed it before following her here, alone. Skywalker’s lack of fear was surprising, but to her mind more indicative of foolishness than bravery. 

But that observation only invited more parallels with the past, and she began moving instead of thinking, wrenching her focus back to the delicious feel of him inside her.

The Jedi watched, not touching, not moving, letting her angle and twist atop him. She took full advantage, relishing the control, the dominance. He gave no sign of restlessness with his position or role, eyes almost _too_ appreciative, making her feel strange and disarmed. 

_I hate him_ , she told herself, even as she moaned from the friction of his skin against hers. _He’s an enemy_ , she argued internally, gasping as Luke brazenly broke her rule, pressing rough fingertips to her body in exactly the right spot. The mounting buzz of traitorous bliss dismantled her intent to maintain a constant stream of disdain for the man she was fucking. And her failure to do so no longer seemed important.

An orgasm bloomed in darkness, its approach stealthy and inescapable, like a cloaked assassin. It edged first into her boiling bloodstream, then stabbed her nerves with cruel delight, and finally destroyed her with unapologetic frenzy. She screamed—a triumphant, rare, and nightmarish sound, fighting not to collapse atop her prone accomplice.

Luke pulled his hands back, resting them behind his head, saying nothing.

He hadn’t climaxed, she was all too aware.

Dragging herself straight, spine perpendicular to his body and skirts billowing over their legs, she glared, as if it were his fault.

“You didn’t come.”

He shook his head. Muteness, she could tell, more of a joke to him now than genuine obedience.

“And you’re fine with that?” she sneered, daring him to stay unsatisfied.

A small shrug. Now his silence was annoying.

“Answer me,” she snapped, patience dwindling.

“I’ve been to Dathomir before,” he offered with a smirk, as if that explained everything.

“A Nightsister?” Now it was her turn to be incredulous.

“Witch.” The smile turned crooked, wider. “Witches.”

Witches. Plural. No wonder this Jedi was so smug. She grinned back then, unable to help it, but quickly stifled her amusement. His stiff cock was still buried in her oversensitive cunt. 

“I hate you,” she informed him mildly.

Skywalker said nothing, easily absorbing the insult. Then, abruptly, he sat up and yanked her off his cock, down into his arms. She hadn’t been prepared for the embrace, and writhed briefly before stilling. His arms felt as nice as his prick. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay there. Just a moment. But she couldn’t resist another attempt at self-sabotage.

“I hated your father.”

His arms squeezed a little tighter, and Luke placed a far-too-soft kiss on the corner of her eye, which was closest to his mouth.

“And his master.”

Since he hadn’t reacted to the earlier invectives, she hardly expected him to respond to this last, a weak attempt, but he surprised her.

“Ben?” There was wonder and curiosity in his voice.

“Kenobi,” she hissed, settling into his side. Who the hell was Ben?

His chest moved, arms relaxing. She realized with an odd mix of shock and confusion that he was laughing.

“How…” Luke took a gulp of air, calming himself, as she lifted her cheek from his shoulder, looking into his face. “How? I mean…why hate _him_?”

She didn’t understand this “new” Jedi. Not the first thing. But Luke’s unfulfilled cock was still hard against her leg and she didn’t like thinking about why she hated Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was enough that it was true. She could still hear that lilting voice in her head, calling her “ _darling”_ in mocking flattery that she’d secretly liked. 

“Tell me about it sometime?” His question was naked with sincerity and free of nuance.

Definitely time to stop this conversation.

Gliding out of Luke's accepting arms, she pushed herself back down between his legs, hearing him exhale in pleasure as she took him—messy and sticky—back into her mouth. 

Time to finish off this Jedi, although not quite in the manner originally intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading. Major props to [JadeDjo,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo) my beta, for keeping me mostly honest, and [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia) and [JediMordsith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMordsith/pseuds/JediMordsith) for the advice and read throughs.


End file.
